


久别重逢

by Idoknow



Category: MCU spider man home coming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Summary: 每个早晨，我都会离开你。每个黄昏，你都要把我追回来。
Relationships: Tony Stark Topy Stark Top Peter Parker Bottom Tony Stark&Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	久别重逢

*

帕克工业的总部要搬到纽约和蜘蛛侠同意签订超人类管理法案*前脚后脚占据了《号角日报》经济和时事版面的头条，几乎所有人都不会想到这两者之间有什么联系，除了托尼斯塔克。

托尼站在人流较少的出口处，这一次他不再是闪光灯聚焦的主角，那些噼里啪啦作响的灯光会密集地打在帕克总裁的脸上，那张在蜘蛛侠的面具下已经藏了十年，最令人熟悉也最令人陌生的，年轻英俊的脸庞。

要是让托尼这样形容十五六七岁的彼得帕克，即使是托尼对男孩主观上的过度喜爱也做不到。但是当彼得站在记者险险控制在安全距离内的话筒面前，蹲着的摄影师和高高架起的三脚架面前从容不迫面带微笑侃侃而谈的时候，托尼不得不承认，他长大了也张开了，看起来耀眼又迷人。

托尼甚至察觉不到自己在眨眼睛，他一刻都不愿意错过彼得此时的样子。他已经是个大男孩了，周身都散发着青春的蓬勃的气息，头发梳的一丝不苟反而显得他十分精炼，锐化了的下颔线让他的脸型看上去拉长了一些，只有那双圆圆的眼睛，盛着满满的真诚和笑意，融括了所有温暖的人间烟火，又没有一丝狡诈的人情世故。

但是他的眼神并不那么的专注，似乎是在寻找什么，看上去还像是许多年前那个不知怎样定夺的茫然的男孩。

托尼还是耐心地等彼得做完了发言，男孩在落座后整理了一下衣摆，准备应对接下来的记者提问，但是他的目光还是不能好好地留在准备的稿子上，正对着他围成一圈的镜头上，总是偷偷地溜走，四处乱扫。终于在他丝毫没有目标自暴自弃似的目光扫射下，他看到了倚在出口处盯着他看的托尼。

托尼不知道彼得为什么要露出那样的表情，最会让他心软的眼睛十分震惊地睁大，托尼甚至能看清楚那颗巧克力豆一样可爱的瞳孔。托尼突然感到十分的烦躁，收回了目光拍了拍手掌，那两声清脆又响亮，正在提问的记者被打断，所有人都扭过头去看向被他们忽视的角落。

“咳，”托尼装模作样地清了清嗓子，余光瞥到彼得不知所措地咬住嘴唇的样子，“我知道这有些突兀，我是个不请自来的不速之客。”

托尼丝毫不怯场地走到了台上，彼得已经站了起来，托尼就站到他的身边，“帕克总裁邀请了很多我的老朋友，嗯，你好呀詹姆斯。”

托尼和他所谓的“老朋友”打了个招呼，才慢吞吞地转向在自己身边尴尬站着的帕克总裁，“但是帕克总裁您可能忽略了一件事情，您要建总部大厦的那块地皮，是我的。”

“斯塔克先生，”彼得足够临危不乱，但他没想到托尼会这样让他下不来台，“如果我没记错的话，斯塔克工业已经通过了我递交的协议。”

“可是最终签字人是我，我还没有同意。”

“我不明白，斯塔克先生。您对我的协议有什么不满吗？”彼得觉得对方简直是越来越幼稚，这样的行为在媒体面前看来无论如何也是无理取闹吧。

托尼被对方一口一个“斯塔克先生”叫地极其不耐烦，他简直要开口直呼对方“小白眼狼”了，“我先前和您联系过了，帕克总裁，您并没有回复我。”

“你……”彼得面对着这么多的记者和合伙人，真的只是不好发作，“您不要信口胡说，斯塔克先生。”

“我们昨天还通过电话，帕克总裁。约在今晚七点在麦迪逊公园11号一起用餐来商讨这件事情，但是没想到您今早就召开了新闻发布会，还不通知我。“

彼得突然不说话了。

这就给了在场的百十张嘴议论纷纷的机会，失信于众是怎样也挽回不了的最坏情况。

但是彼得并不是默认或是被托尼有理有据连门牌号时间都报出来的以假乱真的邀约给驳倒，他只是，那是他们约会的时候经常去的一家餐厅，今天是周五，永远都是this time，this room，they two。

而那已经是八年前的事情了，彼得却觉得那还发生在上周。彼得苦于找不到合适的西装和皮鞋，找不到合适的身份和托尼一起从正门进入豪华的酒店，就悄悄地蹲在玻璃上，等着侍者上完菜再钻进去，摘掉头套就是到口的美食。

托尼看着彼得开始泛起粉红的眼眶还是有些于心不忍，终于软下了态度，但还是一副顾全大局的样子，”请各位听我说！我想，帕克总裁和我之间还有一些事情没有解决，这可能是个误会。请各位给我们一点时间，明天还是在这里，我们会给各位一个正式的答复。”

彼得也已经调整好了情绪，向在台下焦急的秘书小姐点了点头，于是这场记者会就这样有头无尾地仓皇结束了。

托尼在临走前递给了彼得一张名片，他一声不吭地接下了。虽然两个人什么都没说，但是今晚原本子虚乌有的约会，彻底地成为既定的约定了。

*

彼得对着镜子整理领带的时候还在心里唾弃自己没用。他本以为自己能够在托尼面前更加硬气的，最起码和他平起平坐不受气吧，结果还是被这个不讲理的男人反客为主占据了主动权。只是因为那么一个小小的细节，如果托尼当时不是真的很爱他，自己的离开不是真的很让他受伤的话，就凭他的习性，他不会记那么久的。

彼得知道自己这次回来是来做什么的，但是托尼总是要做到“自损一千也要杀敌八百”的地步，总是让他进退两难。他虽然对托尼心怀内疚，但是这么多年来他也依然介怀着托尼那让人难以忍受的固执己见，他也希望托尼什么时候能听一听自己的想法，他们什么时候能平等地在一起。

可是彼得还是爱他，他从离开托尼的那一刻起就知道，自己不可能不再爱他。

托尼是彼得生命中最美好的部分，从正式的相遇开始，崭新的生活就在彼得面前展开了。他以蜘蛛侠的身份加入了复仇者联盟，托尼为他私人定制世界上独一无二的蜘蛛侠战衣，他和他的同类在一起，即使那些人比他大了几十岁甚至上百岁，他也不被允许摘下面罩，那也是一件令人开心的事情。

托尼把面罩上的大眼睛给做好了之后，就告诉彼得，千万不要摘掉他的面罩，这会给他带来很多的麻烦。直到现在，彼得都很感激托尼对自己的忠告。

托尼在自己身上倾注了过多的关爱，彼得也竭尽全力去回报他，他能感觉到那种关心不是无私的，托尼也在渴望着他的回应。他从来不感觉托尼爱上自己是一件多么不可思议的事情，他的心脏，他的大脑，他的每一根汗毛他的蜘蛛感应，都在告诉他他们是多么真挚地互相吸引着。单纯莽撞的男孩就跟随着能让自己躲过子弹和拳头的直觉，对他的先生表白了。

于是他们在实验室里倒咖啡的时候接吻，递工具的时候接吻；在纽约的夜色和灯光中穿梭和飞行，分享甜甜圈或者是三明治；他们在彼得家里的小餐桌上切蛋糕，在他的小床上背着梅婶婶做爱；他们坐在餐厅里，西装革履的钢铁侠和浑身臭汗穿着战服的蜘蛛侠共进晚餐。

一切的一切，都在托尼的支配下彼得的服从下完全顺利地展开，告诉他们这段关系虽然甜蜜但是完全不正当的契机，就是一道法案。

超人类管理法案让复仇者联盟分崩离析。托尼只是感到遗憾，而彼得则是感到不解甚至是埋怨。虽然他十分体贴地也是尽职尽责地站在了托尼的一边，他同意签署法案，但是他是以蜘蛛侠的身份接受管理，彼得帕克永远都是自由的。这被媒体和民众完全不信任，甚至是嘲讽和攻击。彼得想过要公开自己的身份，他这样站在斯塔克先生的阵营里完全是在起反作用，但是托尼无论如何都不同意。

“别做我会做的事，也别做我不会做的事，彼得。你只要好好做你的纽约好邻居就好了。”

彼得只是在心里默默地反驳说自己已经连纽约好邻居也做不了了，纽约人民宁可被抢劫也不愿意让蜘蛛侠来帮助他们。

他那时候真的还只是个孩子，他不懂的托尼有多么大的精神压力，他的目光放得多么长远，他多么想自己担下一切让他的男孩远离这些繁杂的事情。

所以他才会走上偏激，让彼得都不得不怀疑自己的选择。

接纳反派来捉捕拒绝签订法案的复仇者并不是托尼的本意，但是考虑到这并没有什么太大的坏处托尼并没有反对理事会的决定。而彼得则彻底对托尼产生了质疑。

“托尼，你不觉得这样做不太好吗？队长他们还是复仇者不是吗，这样难道不是把朋友出卖给敌人了么？”

“你似乎把朋友和敌人搞错了，彼得。”

“他们曾经可是通缉的罪犯，我不认为这样做是好的。”

“那你认为怎样做是好的？”当时托尼真的没有生气或者是不耐烦，他知道彼得是唯一一个真心和他站在一边的人，他只是希望彼得能保持这个状态就可以了，不需要考虑这么多自己应该替他操心的事，“去和我们的朋友打一架然后把他们抓回来么？你还不明白，彼得。快去睡觉吧，你明天还要去上课。”

彼得讨厌这样。托尼从这个法案颁布的一开始就在敷衍自己，敷衍自己对他的支持，托尼似乎把这当成理所当然的事情，敷衍他的电话他的短信甚至他的亲吻，他们有多久没有一起用餐一起看电影一起做爱了？他感觉自己一直都是那么被动，当托尼欢迎他的时候他就有价值，当托尼拒绝他的时候他就毫无可乘之机。

“托尼，你到底是怎么了？”

“……你什么意思。”

托尼的嘴唇和彼得的前额只有一个呼吸的距离了，托尼保持着弯腰亲吻男孩的姿态，听到他的问题后嚅嗫了一会，才缓缓地做出了回应。

“我不明白的只有这一件事，托尼。”彼得看向男人的眼睛，他的眼周发紫眼袋浮肿，细细密密的血丝从青白色的眼角一直蔓延到瞳仁。这个疲惫的晚安吻，是他单方面的晚安，托尼在这之后还会熬夜通宵失眠。他几乎从来没见过托尼好好休息过，“从那个法案颁布开始，你就特别执着，你执着地让我感到害怕。”

“我只是想保护你，让你做你想做的事情，又不被伤害。”托尼还是柔声地安慰着他的男孩，彼得不知道那一段时间托尼对所有人都发过脾气，但是面对彼得他还是十分温柔。

“我想做的事情，就是摘掉我的面罩，让所有人知道我是谁，让他们信任我，让他们愿意接受我的帮助。从一开始，托尼，从一开始你就不同意我做我想做的事情，那你又是为了什么呢？”

“彼得，听我说，”托尼知道这件事情男孩一直都耿耿于怀，即使他谈再多的后果彼得都不会变心。急于表现自己是这个年龄的男孩的天性，但是他不能让自己的纵容毁了男孩的一辈子，“你还记得最开始我们的约定吗？你从我的手中接过了那身战衣，你答应我你永远不会暴露你的身份。这是我允许你成为蜘蛛侠的前提，你穿着我给你的战衣，你就不能让任何人知道你是彼得帕克。”

“托尼，你错了。我成为蜘蛛侠从来不是因为你。”

“可能是因为我的爸爸，可能是因为那只蜘蛛，可能是因为本叔的死。但那绝对不是因为你。”

“你没有资格决定我是不是蜘蛛侠。”

这是不可能从自己口中说出的话。他的喉咙心脏还有大脑都在反抗着他，他的喉咙像是在灼烧，心脏被恶言恶语掐在手中，脑浆被不理智的寄生虫吸食，他感觉自己浑身脱力，与此同时的斯塔克先生虽然直起了腰背但是彼得从未见过他如此松垮。

“我不明白你为什么会对我这么不满，彼得。”

“因为你从来不在意，你只想让我听你的，你从来没考虑过我是不是想听你的。”

“我没有强迫你做任何事情，彼得。”托尼甚至没有力气为男孩擦一擦他挂在下巴上的眼泪，他感觉他的男孩就像是眼泪离开眼眶一样离开自己，但是他还是要挽留，“包括签署这个法案，我没有任何干涉你的选择的意思……”

“请你不要再提这个法案了，斯塔克先生。”彼得捂着眼睛后退着，他已经在后悔自己所说所做的一切了。如果不是这个该死的法案，队长他们就不会走，斯塔克先生不会这样冷漠，他也不会做出伤害托尼的事情。

托尼本以为今天晚上，他终于把追捕的事情交了出去，他可以抱着他的男孩好好地睡上一觉，然后第二天早上送彼得去上学，但是这一切都好像没有可能了。

“彼得，你想退出对么？你也要离开我了么？”

“我不知道，斯塔克先生，但是我真的，我受够了你这样……”

“你可以退出，彼得。我不阻拦你。”

*  
就像是老戏重演故技重施一样，托尼在椅子上的半身像和记忆中没有任何出入，纽约被绮色的高楼大厦穿透的天空在玻璃和灯光的浮影之外像是宇宙飞船中的外太空。彼得碾着脚步，皮鞋和木地板分离粘合的声音十分不干脆，他感觉自己正在一步一步地走向他的过去，他无比亏欠的也被亏欠的那短短两年最美好的时光。

“我还以为你会从窗子里进来呐，蜘蛛侠。”托尼挑弄着精致小巧的按铃，看上去从容又得体，“可以开始上菜了么？”

侍者华丽铺陈的介绍彼得一个字都没听进去，刀叉在他手下像是有自己的主意一样横切纵剖，把食物送进嘴里，再开始下一轮的征伐。他们也没有交流什么近况，或者是地皮合约的事情，托尼一直沉默着喝酒，彼得没有这方面的爱好自然也就没有长足的研究，只是看着他把插在香槟桶里两瓶冒充香槟的不知道什么酒都喝光了，也不吃什么东西。

托尼很失望没有从男孩麻木的脸上看到欲言又止的神情，在这之前彼得很反对他喝酒，似乎是因为蜘蛛侠灵敏的嗅觉不喜欢酒精刺激的味道，所以托尼在彼得面前几乎是不沾杯的。那两年他胖了一些，因为总是带着彼得吃吃喝喝，或者是两个人一起分享彼得带来的薯片巧克力饼干三明治，减少酒精的摄入又让他的食量大了很多，所以托尼当时一直都在为自己飙升的体重感到忧虑，他以为自己也摆脱不了油腻中年的定律了。但是彼得走后托尼很快就瘦了。

托尼真的很想质问彼得，他真的是不是从来都没有意识到自己有多么爱他，一直以来。他们往常的约会，托尼总是会早来一会儿，彼得往往会迟到，他在赶路的时候还要履行蜘蛛侠行侠仗义的责任，他汗津津地从窗子里钻进来的时候餐都是上全了的。他们从来没有按照流程吃过一顿正式的拘谨的米其林大餐，就像是在家里或者是快餐店里，彼得总是对着托尼喋喋不休。

彼得的妥协让托尼感到意外。但是彼得也的确不是来和他对质的，虽然托尼想不到彼得是来向自己道歉的。

因为他们真正结束的时候，彼得是那么的怨恨他，在彼得的眼中自己是那样的不可理喻，在最后一刻还妄想支配他。

可是托尼也难以体会彼得的痛悔。离开托尼的成长迅速但是时时刻刻都有隐痛。彼得往往会在某一刻——任何时候——突然停下自己手中做的任何事情：记笔记，玩手机，写论文，读书，吃饭，做实验；然后用手背捂住自己的眼睛。有些付出，都是在突然间懂的的。

“别再喝了，托尼。”彼得的时机拿捏的十分精准，托尼把最后一口酒顺下喉咙地时候他十分僵硬地开口了，“你应该吃点东西。”

“我不饿。”彼得面前摆着的碟子只剩下一些蛋糕的残渣，他撇掉了所有的奶油，托尼觉得有些好笑，“我们走吧。”

“我、我可以送你回去，”彼得结结巴巴的小样子看上去十分不情愿，但是有一根胳膊未经托尼的允许就穿到了他的臂弯，“你有些醉了。”

彼得实在是有勇无谋，托尼也没有装作喝醉讨取同情的癖好，没走几步他就挣开了彼得僵硬地卡在自己肘弯的手臂。

“我想道歉，托尼。”

彼得抓着方向盘的手很稳，但是托尼听的出来他十分的紧张，而这或许是久别重逢的晚饭吃的那么沉重的原因，彼得从来不是藏的住心事的人。

“对不起。”

托尼今天的表现欲很差，他甚至不想多给男孩一个表情，更别提正式的答复。

似乎是见托尼没有应答，彼得有些焦急地补充，“我真的很抱歉，托尼，关于之前的事情。我们又要一起工作了，我们又是同事了对吗？所以，合同的事情……”

“闭嘴，彼得。”托尼十分粗暴地打断了他，“别再说了。”

“可是我们不就是为了谈这个才见面的吗？”

彼得转过头去十分不解地看着托尼，托尼从他的眼神中看出了十分的不耐烦和恼怒。

路灯碎块一样划过男孩表情生动的脸庞，时间的痕迹越来越淡然后终于和八年前十七岁的男孩的脸庞互换，那个时候男孩湿润的双腮却让托尼没有一丝的愧疚。

在那次最不愉快的谈话之后两个人冷静思考了不到半天，就变成的爆发式的争锋相对，这也是最后在他们之间撕开裂缝的毒手。

由先前的罪犯组成的“新复仇者”十分积极地执行了他们的任务，虽然有相应的收获，但是也付出了极大的代价，平民在这次冲突中被误伤，甚至造成了死亡。

彼得彻底对托尼感到了绝望，尤其是这件事情不是在新闻上被他听到，而是在托尼压低了声音和理事会的通话中被他不小心听到的。他十分狼狈地逃走，带倒了一片零碎。他回到家里蒙住头哭到睡着，托尼的电话和短信一直持续到他的手机没电。

他无论如何都做不到原谅他，托尼在他眼中俨然是一个纵容暴行的同犯，他已经不是自己所认识的斯塔克先生。

他第二天就归还了他的战衣，提出了退出法案和退出复仇者联盟的要求。 

“可以。”托尼意料之中的没有给他任何的解释，他的冷静和决绝从未让彼得望其项背。

他还提出了分手。

“不行。”

彼得红肿的双眼几乎酸涩到睁不开，他愣愣地看着托尼，十分的无力。

“除非你答应我两个条件。”

“第一，永远不让别人知道蜘蛛侠是谁。”

“第二，去麻省理工读书。”

所以彼得送回了战衣，拿走了麻省理工的推荐信。

*

托尼不能说自己不对彼得的绝情怀恨在心，他从来不是一个宽容的人。他欣赏彼得，他善良他坚韧他无私，但是这就像是美国队长的美好品质一样，当它们超标了的时候会让人感到虚伪，甚至恶心。彼得只是个孩子，托尼在和他相处的时候，不得不说是在遮掩的，他不愿意让彼得看到自己实实在在存在的人格上的缺陷，但是他也希望彼得能够接受他的丑陋和黑暗。可是彼得的原则就是那么的贞洁，谁都不能玷污他，这让托尼很恼火，他感到挫败，他最爱的人，不但不承认自己的付出，反而厌恶它们。

他在彼得离开后开始酗酒吸烟，推卸责任，流连女人。但是他还是默默地保护着彼得，不让任何无关紧要的事情对他的正常生活造成影响，这也是彼得最感谢他的。

“当然。”托尼按下了车窗，疾风和烟雾烟灰一起在车厢里席卷。

“你开始抽烟了？”彼得一转方向盘把车横在了路边，复仇者联盟的基地很偏远，他差点冲上缝里长出杂草破败的路牙子上。

“你激动什么，我不会不同意的。你完全没有必要担心，没有什么你想要的我没有给过你。”

“那你为什么要当众让我难堪？把我约出来就是为了给我脸色看的么？你知不知道你在耽误我的时间！”彼得恨透了托尼理所当然的样子，他感觉自己根本不值得为这个男人感到愧疚，还傻乎乎地向他道歉。

“张嘴。”

“什么？”

彼得的声音都有些变调，他还没从自己爆发的情绪中缓和下来，托尼就冷冰冰地忽略了他的燃点丢下来一个奇怪的祈使句。

“张嘴，彼得。”

托尼的手中如果不夹着那根会把眼睛熏得湿涩的该死的烟，那他一定会掐住自己的下巴身体力行地让自己听他的话。

彼得以为托尼会狠狠地吻他，这也是自己想做的。性爱总比吵架发泄地要彻底，尤其是争吵的其中一方十分不配合的情况下。

彼得在十拿九稳的设想下他缓缓地张开了嘴，倒不如说他做好了接吻的准备。眼睫把影像封死在清晰视觉之外，他甚至微微抬起了下颔，舌尖柔顺地抵在牙龈上，只要托尼伸进来舌头一挑弄就可以拨开。

然而火星燎燎的烟草焚烧成灰烬的焦苦味道瞬间污染了整个口腔，彼得的颅腔内也是乌烟瘴气，且不说什么屈辱和气愤，能够形容的情绪还是太过理性，他揪着托尼的领口直接咬上了男人的嘴唇，甚至牙齿摩擦皮肉的声音都能听到。

那根烟头被丢在座椅上，彼得甚至扯烂了安全带整个人跨坐在了托尼的身上，托尼血淋淋的嘴唇在一番激烈的角逐下还是包住了男孩的嘴唇，彼得整张嘴像是要被他吃下去一样完整地被笼罩着。

彼得感觉自己的齿缝里还有甜丝丝的血味，因为少而淡所以没有腥味。可是烟草和灰烬的味道已经淡去了，还剩下托尼口中吸食后的余韵。

“你真狡猾，彼得。”松开男孩被吮地红肿的唇和唇周，托尼舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“从一开始，你选的那块地皮，就不怀好意吧。还反过来指责我为难你，这些才是你想要的不是吗？”

他鼓胀的裤裆被男人十分轻浮地用食指按了按，彼得急促地喘息了一下，被他坐在屁股底下的男人的东西也没冷静到哪里。

“开车。”托尼推了推彼得的大腿，它们的触感还是那么柔韧。

彼得小声地咒骂了一句，爬回了驾驶座。

他不如托尼有那样好的资源，自然也就没有人工智能帮他开车。

*

男人灵活有力的舌头在自己口腔里拨弄和自己费力去取悦女人柔软无力的舌尖完全不一样。他也有正常的生理需求，也正当地和女孩交往过，她们大都温柔又聪颖，彼得知道这才是自己喜欢的类型，托尼只是他的宿命。只是因为托尼斯塔克是托尼斯塔克彼得才会爱他，而不是爱他的所谓品性。

“我还是在浪费你的时间吗，你多久没有爽过了？”托尼的动作非常的粗暴，他把握在自己手里男孩半硬的性器揉捏地通红，很难说究竟是因为快感还是因为疼痛而充血，“这样也能硬？”

不仅如此，托尼还凑到男孩耳边感叹他的成长多么的明显，那根原先称得上是可爱的小东西现在已经填满了托尼的手掌，形状坚挺头冠饱满，看上去已经有了少量的经验。

“你他妈、轻点！啊——”

彼得被男人捏地几乎站不住。他敢说自己夸张的反应绝对不是因为托尼的手法多么高超，只是自己心里的情绪在作怪，他低声但是绵延地呻吟着射了出来，然后被托尼松开了腰折叠着瘫在沙发上。

这个姿势很微妙。沙发背高耸着抵在他的腹部，他的小腿半弯曲着不需要使力。脸贴在沙发坐垫上，双手不自觉地握成松散的拳摆放在两侧。

“屁股抬起来一点。”彼得的屁股几乎要怼到托尼的脸上，因为双脚分开发力的情况他的臀瓣之间那道深幽的缝隙也更加开阔了。那个颜色更加明艳的洞口半遮半掩地暴露出来。

托尼把沾了精液的手指往洞里面捅了捅，抽出来的时候那个来者不拒的窄小的深邃的穴洞就把他的手指吮地一干二净。

彼得感觉自己身后的热源离自己稍稍远了一些，以他的姿势没有一个方位不是盲点，身后的遮挡褪去让他感到非常的不安，“托尼，你去哪——”

“我哪都不去，宝贝。”托尼捧着男孩的屁股一口气插了进去，这个他曾经滋养过的洞穴，托尼敢说从未有人再使用过它，十分礼貌地用自己的成长回馈了他。从前他根本插不到底，他真的会把刚成年的男孩捅穿的。彼得是那种发育较晚的男孩，这几年他长了个子，肩背更加宽阔，腰腿虽然没有变粗但是明显的更加有力了，托尼依然为此感到欣慰。

彼得断裂的呻吟十分的艰涩，他的脸红的像是刚剖下来的心脏，口水泪水甚至是鼻子里淌出来的清夜像是黏膜一样糊了满脸。这几年里彼得从未这样狼狈过，托尼总是有办法把他搞得一团糟。

托尼坚硬的物什却有柔软敏感的触觉，那些盘虬的青筋丝毫比影响他感受到彼得小巧的前列腺是被自己怎样碾过的，他仿佛能在那个瞬间也获得相应的更加猛烈的快感。在他连续的，沉默的，毫不留余力的，无情的冲撞下，男孩绷紧了脚尖射在了沙发上。

托尼扶着他瘫软的腰肢继续活动着，那个紧紧叼住他的小洞已经松软了下来，温顺地蠕动着。  
彼得的身体失去了力量的支撑不停地向下滑落，托尼挺动着把他送回原来的位置，可是男孩唯一的支柱只有深深地契入他的身体仿佛和他融为一体才能给他肢体上的安全感，实际上他的心理上完全是已经被捅穿了的恐惧。

男人射在他身体里的东西深到让彼得觉得以自己现在的体位完全可以倒流着从喉咙里顺出来了。可以他微启的嘴唇里溢出的只是透明的涎液。

*

“你别太过分了！”彼得奋力地挥动着结实的大腿目标明确地踹了出去，托尼就闷声挨了一下依然像是急色鬼一样把自己多次滑落出来的性器往彼得身体里送。

他这样一副愿打愿挨的样子反而让彼得没有办法，他总不能把托尼踢的浑身青紫，两条有力的双腿就没用地踢腾着，终于在男人侵占了他的整个身体之后瘫软了下来。

“你再给我说一遍你要公布你的身份？”托尼狠狠地拧了一下彼得的乳头，完全使用坚硬的指甲在虐待他，男孩在他的手底下耸起胸膛夸张地尖叫。

“你快住手！那里、那里…啊…会破的！”彼得感觉自己要被他掐断了，他现在简直想像娇气纯情的大胸姑娘害怕走光一样交叉着双臂捂住自己的胸部，可是他的双手被绑缚在头顶连矫情的可能都没有。

“好呀，那再好不过了！”彼得哭的十分凄惨，但是托尼敢肯定他没有真心的感到害怕，“明天你就肿着奶头穿上你的战衣去公布你的身份啊，如果你还能从床上爬起来的话。”

“不……”

托尼扶着彼得健壮的大腿把它们安放到男孩的脑袋两侧，跪姿挺拔地自上而下操着揉成一团的男孩，他看起来十分动人，力量和柔美融于一身，足够结实也足够韧性让托尼肏到他错过明天的发布会。

”我要走了。顺便明天的发布会我去不了，我要去签订法案……我决定公布我的身份。”

应该在不应期十分虚弱的托尼突然把彼得提到一半的裤子拉了下来，“你他妈说什么？”

“我说我要公布我的身份！”彼得死命抓着自己的裤子不放，好像忘了两个人刚做完维护着自己纯洁的贞操，“你快放手！“

他也不知道自己非得加上后面那一句话的实时心理是怎么样的，或许还是想给两个人留一个余地，他害怕如果自己真的公布了身份而托尼没有提前得知其实是提前同意了的话，对方真的会对自己落井下石的。

但是托尼自作主张的本领他还是低估了的。之前是令人过意不去的苦口婆心，放在现在已经不能打动他了。托尼也知道这个事实，手段和被施予者是同样进步的，所以他有行动上的暴力方式来让男孩听他的。

彼得就着这样别扭的姿势射了自己一脸。托尼给他的这几次高潮都是只用后面，他也更加契合托尼，能从那根东西上发掘最大的快感。彼得胡乱地哭叫着威胁托尼住手，稀薄的精液在皮肤上晃动流淌，就在眼睫上鼻孔下面嘴边让他倍感不适。

托尼特意分心伸出手替彼得擦了擦脸，大面积地裹擦让液体更均匀而不是更少地残留在男孩脸上，最起码看上去不一团一团那么色情了。彼得渐渐地失去了一切配合和反应的能力，双腿也没有弯折的自觉了，松软地挂在托尼的臂弯，这让托尼的手臂有些酸痛，他就加快了冲刺的速度。和彼得做爱托尼从来没有外射的情况存在，他喜欢在彼得的身体里留下自己的东西。

“……你不会真的要、要、”彼得都不知道自己是怎么被摆出这个姿势的，他的鼻尖正对着男人的两颗囊袋，双手被锁在背后双肩又不足以支撑他的移动，就是完完全全会被插嘴巴的情况。

“真的。”托尼扯着彼得的头发，他就靠着男人揪起的发丝和头皮那一小片着力点把脑袋抬起来，一点一点地抬到阴茎的头部，然后含进去的一瞬间被男人松了手。

”唔！”彼得不但被托尼的手向下压还被他的性器向上顶，他感觉自己的喉管和后颈都要被挤压地贴到一起了，双腿还是一副迎接的热情状态，浑身上下只要有个洞都会被托尼玩弄到绽开吧。

“你怎么还会硬？”托尼穿过男孩肿胀的两点乳头和平坦的腹部，视线一下子就抓住了那根红彤彤的挺立着的家伙，“虽然硬着，是不是已经没有东西可以射了？”

彼得想吐出来那根是不是跳动一下变得更粗大的还从头冠的裂缝处沁出水来的活力四射的大东西好好地检讨一下自己，给别人舔自己也会硬真是下流极了。

“彼得，虽然如此，你还是个好孩子，”托尼的手指不动声色地挪到了彼得的臀缝中间，十分热烈地插进去的时候彼得浑身都在巨颤，“你应该没听说过——无精高潮吧。我想让你试试。”

“很遗憾没有更专业的道具，那会让你更爽。”

彼得完全发不出任何反抗的声音，他无力地接受着男人的操弄和亵玩。这两者分开的时候感觉是很微妙的，屈辱感在没有上限地飙升着。

男人的精水喷洒在他的喉管里的时候彼得的眼珠都快要翻过去了。托尼低喘着扶住男孩乖巧的脑袋。倒不是他吸的多紧舌头舔的多勤奋，只是男孩的无精高潮来的太猛烈甚至连肏到糜烂的后穴都喷出了大量的情液，托尼被那水淋淋的场面打动地忘乎所以，也好让男孩快点解脱。

*

“托尼，我一直都不明白，为什么你这么反对我公布我的身份。”彼得翻来覆去地打量着自己的那张档案，托尼亲手为他录入的，蜘蛛侠的头像看上去十分滑稽。

“你想想你为什么总向我妥协，你就明白了。”托尼站在彼得的办公桌前看着他靠在椅背上操纵着皮椅半圈半圈地转，帕克总裁一般都不会这么不稳重。

“那还真的都是些不愉快的回忆呢。”彼得的语气绝对算不上轻松，他甚至还有难以消除的耿介横陈其中。

这张档案多么的来之不易。甚至要花费修建一座大楼一样的时间来获得他，彼得终于在帕克工业纽约总部的办公桌前坐下的时候，蜘蛛侠也终于合法了。

因为蜘蛛侠有签订又退出的前科，所以想搞到这一张档案更是棘手。托尼不在意手续的繁杂交涉的困难也要让彼得保持自身的独立性在他看来完全是事倍功半的行为。在彼得看来蜘蛛侠和自己完全是融为一体的，就像是钢铁侠和托尼斯塔克一样。

可是托尼更能体会到那种身份捆绑的痛苦和拘束。他已经不能以托尼斯塔克的身份来做什么事情，世人看到的只有钢铁侠。他希望彼得永远是他的男孩，而不是全世界的蜘蛛侠。

托尼从不为自己的自私找借口。

彼得总是在试图冲破托尼的自私，他有更辽阔的眼界看向众生。但是托尼还是想延迟一时。

你不需要明白。

因为我爱你。


End file.
